memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan Incursion of 2370
The Romulan incursion was a brief set of military skirmishes which occurred in 2370. Background The Romulan Empire was on a war with the descendants of the Chodak on their borders on the other side from the Federation space. Being on the losing side, the Romulans decided to look for the legendary Unity Device of the Chodak ancestors which would be used as a superweapon. Not only that would give them the upper hand in the war but also eliminate the Federation and Klingon Empire after the Romulan victory. Prelude For that end, the Romulan fleet decided to traverse the Federation space and reach Z'Tarnis Nebula where the superweapon was expected to appear. A massive refit of the fleet took place: Warbirds upgraded their warp coils and added secondary power cores, doubling their engine power to the cost of weapons and other systems. Meanwhile, there had been a rise in the price of ancient T'kon and Chodak relics in sectors near the Zone. These facts were known to traders who passed the Romulan Neutral Zone such as Aramut, who shared his knowledge with Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the . History A Romulan Fleet crossed the Romulan Neutral Zone into Federation space. The Fleet's spearhead was in the Goldur sector; they destroyed outpost Gamma One Five and disrupted communications through half the sector. Federation responded with Condition One and a warning to civilian ships to avoid sectors along the border. The two sides brought themselves in a state of war. The first wave of dozens of Warbirds passed the sector heading for the Z'Tarnis Nebula. The Starfleet noted that the Romulans used only hit-and-run tactics and seemed to avoid direct confrontations. Admiral Reddreck ordered the to report to Commander at Outpost 543 who coordinated the Starfleet defenses in the area around Goldur Delta. He then informed Admiral as soon as the communications were restored. The came through but then headed off to intercept a group of Warbirds as the Outpost waited support from the Klingons. The Enterprise then was sent by Chan to intercept some incoming Warbirds heading for comm relay 543 in the Paxanona system. The Enterprise engaged the and other two Warbirds which surprisingly decided to leave the scene. The Enterprise emerged victorious and Commander Tyralak activated its self-destruct system. Captain Jean-Luc Picard attempted to negotiate with the Romulan Commander and extract the reason of the foolish incursion, but it was too late. :It is possible in the game to ignore the Warbirds. If so, they will move on and the following will happen: :Captain Ward of the reported having encountered and destroyed several Warbirds which were not using their cloaking devices and were under-armed, however in the Beremar system contact was lost. The Enterprise went to to investigate and found debris and radiation of the destroyed ship. :Then the player will be attacked by the ''Cionex and the previous dialogue with Tyralak will take place'' The Klingon attack cruiser in the Balis system engaged three Warbirds heading for the Outpost 543. It managed to disable and board one of them and capture some prisoners, while the other two ships fled away. When the Enterprise went to provide assistance, Captain Ky'Dra shared what he learned from the Romulans, again mentions of the Chodak and an ancient weapon. Gathering this information, the Starfleet decided that the retrofitted Warbirds were to be used for one-way missions, incapable to maintain a long-term occupational force; The attacks were not actually intending to invade the Federation but only to reach Z'Tarnis as fast as possible. When finally a pair of Klingon attack cruisers arrived to the station, the Enterprise was decommissioned to investigate the Chodak weapon. Aftermath After the bulk of the Romulan fleet disappeared into the Z'Tarnis, the Federation was alerted by the appearance of unknown alien ships (actually Chodak) emerging from the Romulan space. Although they were actually following the Romulans into the Nebula, on their way they also attacked Federation ships and outposts. The two fleets met above the Unity Device and attempted to start a fight, only to be annihilated by the Device's automatic defensive system. ( ) Category:Federation conflicts Category:Romulan conflicts